The present invention relates to guard assemblies for beds, used to prevent an occupant of the bed from falling off the bed.
Bed guard assemblies, such as side rails, are well known. These assemblies are useful in several applications. For example, small children making the transition from sleeping in an enclosed crib to sleeping on an open bed often need a barrier to prevent a fall onto the floor while sleeping. Use of such barriers on the top bunk of a set of bunk beds also prevents a child from inadvertently falling during the night. Often, bed-ridden adults, such as hospital patients, require such a barrier also. Beds on moving platforms, such as trains and ships, often use such restraints, as do beds on submarines and in other environments in which tight quarters require a narrow sleeping space. Conventionally, these rails are placed on the sides of the bed only, but can also be placed at the head and foot of the bed, if the frame and headboard do not provide a sufficient barrier.
Conventional bed guard assemblies provide the obstruction needed for any of these applications, but usually have one or more disadvantages. For example, many systems can be large and bulky, making assembly and disassembly difficult, and storage impractical. These systems are usually disposed under the mattress or attached directly to the bed using means that are similarly complicated and unwieldy. Simpler systems have been devised, but these tend not to be as sturdy or durable. Others provide hard, heavy impediments that could actually hurt a child when bumped, and over time might also damage the bed. What is needed is a secure bed guard that is easy to attach to and detach from the bed, that is compact for storage, and that provides a safe barrier for a child.
The present invention is a bed guard apparatus that attaches to a bed and provides a secure barrier against falling out of the bed. The apparatus includes opposing panels that act as the barriers, and which are connected together, for example, below the mattress. The connection system is adjustable to adapt to any size bed, and provides for quick and easy implementation. When not in use, the apparatus is compact and easy to store.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention, a bed guard assembly includes a number (for example, two) of end panels, flexible connecting material for placement beneath a mattress, and connection pieces. The connection pieces connect the flexible connecting material to the end panels such that at least one end panel opposes another end panel when the flexible connecting material is disposed beneath a mattress.
The flexible connecting material can include strips of webbing, which in turn can include a first strip of webbing connected to first ends of the end panels, and a second strip of webbing connected to second ends of the end panels. The strips of webbing can be made of, for example, a material including nylon.
The end panels can include a rigid outer frame, which can be made of metal, such as steel. The rigid outer frame can be made from removably connected rigid tubes, which can have ends with different cross-sectional diameters, so that each rigid tube can be fitted to adjacent rigid tubes by sliding attachment of a larger diameter end over a smaller diameter end. The rigid outer frame can be constructed from a number of components, such as a top member, two side members, and two corner members attaching respective side members to opposite ends of the top member. Alternatively, the rigid outer frame can include substantially parallel opposing top and bottom portions connected to substantially parallel opposing side portions, and can have rounded corners at connections of the top portion with the side portions. In any case, the rigid outer frame can include a number of segments that are removably attached to each other.
According to another exemplary embodiment, the rigid outer frame can include a top portion and first and second side portions, and at least one extension that extends at a substantially right angle to a plane defined by the top portion and the first and second side portions. For example, the frame can include a first extension attached to the first side portion, and a second extension attached to the second side portion, or a single extension attached to the frame at both side portions. The extension(s) can include a plurality of connected segments, which can be arranged to define a plane that is substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the top portion and the first and second side portions. For example, the extension(s) can include three segments that can be connected to form three sides of a rectangle. One of the segments can be connected to the first side portion of the rigid outer frame to form the extension. If there is only one extension, a second segment can be connected to the second side portion of the rigid outer frame. In any case, the extension(s) provide a base that allows the end panel to stand upright.
The end panel can include a fabric portion framed by the rigid outer frame. The fabric portion can include netting, which in turn can include mesh material having openings of between about 0.25 inches and about 2 inches. The fabric portion can include at least one stabilizing strap spanning the fabric portion. The stabilizing strap(s) can be made of nylon. The fabric portion can include a nylon border on an outer periphery, and at least one stabilizing strap can be attached to the netting and to the nylon border. For example, at least one stabilizing strap can be attached to the netting and to the nylon border at top and bottom ends of the fabric portion. Alternatively, at least one stabilizing strap can be attached to the netting and to top and bottom portions of the rigid outer frame. The nylon border can include a sleeve that accepts components of the rigid outer frame.
The fabric portion can be removably attached to the rigid outer frame, such as by fitting the fabric portion over the rigid outer frame. In this case, the fabric portion can include a stretch material that provides a tension fit with the rigid outer frame. Alternatively, the rigid outer frame can include a first fastening implement, the fabric portion can include a second fastening implement, and the first and second fastening implements can cooperate to removably attach the fabric portion to the rigid outer frame. As another alternative, the fabric portion can include both first and second fastening implements that cooperate to removably attach the fabric portion to the rigid outer frame. In any case, the fastening implements can be, for example, snaps, or hook and loop fasteners such as Velcro(copyright).
The connection pieces can be rigid structures, and each connection piece can be constructed to form a substantially right angle with the respective connected end panel The connection pieces can be removably attached to the end panels and to the connecting material. For example, the connection pieces can be attached to the end panels by a connection mechanism. The connection pieces can include a rigid footing attached to the connecting material.
Alternatively, the connection pieces can include a first end connected to the connecting material and a second end connected to the end panels, and an angled joint between the first and second ends. The first end can be removably attached to the connecting material and the second end can be removably attached to the end panels. The angled joint can be adjustable, and can have a number of fixed stops. For example, the adjustable angled joint can have a stop fixed at a substantially right angle. Further, the adjustable angled joint can have a range of adjustability that allows the first end to be folded against the end panel.
The connection pieces can include an adjustment mechanism, such as a mechanism for decreasing the length of connecting material disposed between the end panels, a mechanism for reducing an amount of slack of connecting material disposed between the end panels when the end panels are disposed in fixed positions, or a mechanism for reducing an amount of slack of connecting material disposed between the end panels when the connecting material is disposed beneath the mattress and the end panels are placed against opposite sides of the mattress. For example, the mechanism can be a buckle. Alternatively, the mechanism can include a strap tensioner in communication with the connecting material, which provides releasable attachment of the mechanism with the connection material. The mechanism can further include a ratchet device in communication with the strap tensioner, which controls travel of the connecting material with respect to the mechanism, and a trigger device that actuates the ratchet device.
As an alternative, the connection pieces can include a mounting plate that is removably attached to one of the end panels. The mounting plate can include apertures through which the connecting material passes, and a mechanism, such as a buckle or clamp, for fixing the connecting material in place with respect to the mounting plate. The mounting plate can also include a mechanism for adjusting the position at which the mounting plate is removably attached to the end panel.